


Mysterious Ways

by ilien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, No Beta, episode: 5.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Stull Cemetery, Dean says Yes. Alternative ending for Swan Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feet Back On the Ground - Help 'Verse Missing Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229855) by [blueskypenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskypenguin/pseuds/blueskypenguin). 



Dean was almost unconscious from pain and despair, not resisting anymore, not even trying to tell Sammy that it’s OK, he’s not blaming him. So, this is how it ends.

And that’s when he heard a voice – right inside his head. “It’s not too late, you know,” the voice said, “you can still say Yes. Together, we will kill Lucifer. I’ve not given up on you, Dean, I’m merely waiting.”

Michael. Wearing Adam’s body, he was standing right behind Lucifer.

“You still have a chance to avenge your brother.”

Dean did not want revenge. He did not want to see Lucifer dead, or Heaven win – he just wanted his brother back. He was no longer thinking straight, and all he could see were his brothers, Sam and Adam, and all he could think was “When they are done with me, they’ll kill each other”. Castiel is dead, and so is Bobby, all of them are going to die, there is no salvation for anyone.

And Sam – now Sam is going to see, how Lucifer kills both of his brothers with his own hands. And take his own fucked up pleasure in knowing how much it hurts Sammy to see it, to be there. That’s when it occurred to him – there is only one thing he can do. He can save Adam, he can let Sam think that he’s only killing Michael and his willing vessel.

“If I say yes,” Dean rather thought it than whispered, will you let Adam go?”

“You’re not in a position to make demands anymore,” Michael answered, “but yes, I’ll humor you. Adam will be back in Heaven.”

“Then Yes,” Dean whispered, without further ado. “Yes”.

And after that he was no longer controlling his body – just like that, no small talk, no stupid ceremonies, just all of a sudden he was not just himself, he was also Michael. When he had imagined Lucifer controlling Sam, and Sam attempting to fight it, he thought it was unimaginably painful. An archangel taking your body, you trying to fight back and failing.. And it was nothing like that. Michael was not controlling Dean by taking over his body, like a puppet. He was absorbing his very soul, merging it with his Grace, making him sometimes doubt if these thoughts, feelings or actions were really Michael’s, and not Dean’s own. He stopped fighting it after a while – what was the point, anyway?

His face was no longer hurting – he would have touched it to check if the bruises were still there, but his hands were no longer in his control, and all he could do was watch. And listen. It was Michael, however, who touched his own face – with a soft smile: yes, it’s healed, happy now? “Happy” was not even on the menu anymore.

Lucifer took a step back, as Adam’s body fell on the grass and Michael rose to his feet. Sam, more horrified than he had ever been in his life, would have yelled “NO!!!”, would have begged them – he was no longer sure what for – but couldn’t, he couldn’t do anything or say anything. All he could do was look. Sam watched Dean’s body move, Lucifer watched Michael summon his blade. And that was when Sam gave up. He was no longer fighting Lucifer back, he was no longer thinking about saving the Earth, getting rid of the Devil or helping the humankind – his brother said Yes. It was over.

“See,” whispered Lucifer as his Grace touched Sam’s unresisting soul, “I told you it would not hurt. I told you it’s not that bad, and I never lied to you, Sammy”. Sam did not care. He was looking at his brother. Michael was raising his blade.

At the exact moment their eyes met, over the blade in Michael’s – Dean’s hand, the world stopped. It was Dean looking for Sam, it was Lucifer reaching for Michael. It was Sam feeling his brother’s presence, it was Michael.. rising the blade against his little brother. And all of a sudden, the whole world around the two - the four of them was now memories, as tangible as if they were happening all over again. Just like on the way to Eden, but not all of them were pleasant.

There was Sam’s first smile and Dean’s secret pride: Sammy did not smile at Mom or Dad, he smiled at him.

There was Dean’s fear and exhaustion, when daddy took them to a hotel room after the fire, and Sammy was crying, wouldn’t stop crying for a second. There were endless motel rooms, and Sammy crying, and Dad nowhere to be found.

There was Michael’s happiness as he was walking the still empty Earth with his brother, and Father was watching them, proud.

There was Morningstar’s awe, as his brother showed him things he would teach him (things a human mind could not comprehend), and Michael’s pleasure as he watched his brother repeating the words and movements and getting better and better every time.

There were fireworks and school bullies, first plants on Earth and new stars, army men and forgotten birthdays, younger brothers and the raise of Humanity.

There was also Sam teaching Adam to handle a gun – it never really happened, but was in Sam’s soul anyway. There was Gabriel playing dirty tricks on Raphael, and Morningstar, pretending he had nothing to do with it.

There was Adam’s body on the ground – a brother they never had a chance to save, but his deaths still somehow being their fault. There were shadows of Gabriel’s wings, forever imprinted on the floor of that inn, and Gabriel’s blade, burning Lucifer’s hand like he’s a ghost and the blade is made of iron.

There was Dad, yelling “Don’t come back!”, and they weren’t sure whose Dad it was – he had John’s face, but it’s not like Michael and Lucifer remembered their own Father’s face at that exact moment.

There was Dean, never doubting he’d have followed Sam if he’d asked, and screw Dad and his hunts, and there was Michael, never even thinking of disobeying his Father.

And then there was Michael saying “To hell with Heaven” and following his brother in his rebellion, however childish it was. Which never happened. Could not happen, ever, could it? It was not a memory, it was someone’s – Dean’s - imagination. It was not possible, Michael could never put anyone above his Father. But then again, there were Gabriel’s wings burnt, and Anael’s Grace hitting the ground, and Uriel’s fights lost, and Castiel’s faith destroyed, and all of them dead now. And Jessica’s hair, and Jo’s hands, and Mom’s voice, and daddy’s laughter that Sam had never heard. Certainly, Michael and Lucifer had seen it all before, but now, looking with Sam’s and Dean’s eyes...

It was, most probably, Dean, who asked “What’s the point?”, and almost for sure it was Sam who questioned “Is it really worth it?”. What was Dad’s – either dad’s, really, - stupid ideas against all of it? Who cares for the humankind, if you can keep your brother alive and stop the killing?

It was Michael who dropped the blade, and Lucifer – Morningstar – who pushed it away with his foot, and whispered “To hell with the Hell, eh?”, and smiled his first real smile in millennia. Hell, Heaven, demons, humans – these are details, they’ll take care of them when the time comes. Dad’s rage – they’ll face it, and probably survive it, if they do it together. Their brothers don’t have to die any more.

***

..And that’s exactly where Chuck finished the book, leaving the rest to the readers’ imagination. Will God punish them for the decision they made? Will they mourn the dead, or attempt to bring them back to life? What happened to Adam as Michael left him? Are the Winchester boys going to end up in some God forsaken institution, their brains burnt and souls destroyed? Will Michael and Morningstar see the road through, or are they going to get on with the fight as soon as Sam and Dean are gone? The fans will have to find their own answers.

Chuck, however, made sure that Adam is safe in Heaven. Not that there was any other way for the boy, but he checked anyway, better safe than sorry.

Then the Winchesters woke up – they were seated on the grass, next to the Impala, and the Archangels were nowhere to be seen. The brothers weren’t brain dead or anything (though later Sam would never hesitate to suggest, that it was just because Dean had no brain to begin with). Minutes later Bobby woke up – he felt someone touching him, but when he opened his eyes, no one was around, only his boys running to him and kneeling beside him.

Castiel appeared out of nowhere at the exact spot he was when Lucifer killed him. He, as well, felt someone’s presence – stronger than anything else he’d ever encountered, but only for a second. Then he was an angel again, and Dean was standing right in front of him, looking like he wasn’t sure whether to get mad or happy.

Gabriel woke up to find himself somewhere in Scandinavia, dressed in a silly fur coat. He checked his archangel powers and found them gone, then checked his pockets – and found a credit card, a bag of strawberry candies and a cellphone with a single number in the phonebook. He has candy – he figured – so, life is not that bad, is it? He found some small inn in the middle of nowhere (his fate has a thing for inns, eh?) settled there and dialed the number.

Sam went to Norway alone: he decided that Dean’s “I don’t want to fly those things ever again, do you hear me?” is excuse enough. He was bitching that he was not Gabriel’s personal secretary and tourist guide, but brought him fake documents, plane tickets, and a lollipop all the same.

As for Michael and Morningstar, Sam and Dean never heard from them again, not in their human lives, anyway. Chuck knew for sure what happened to them, of course. And he was absolutely proud of his boys, all of them.

***

Epilogue

From the back sit of Impala, where Sam was sitting next to Gabriel, he patted Castiel’s back.

“Look, Cas, I know you’re an angel and all, but burning the bastard in holy fire was a little bit too much. Not that I disapprove, he was a dick, no doubt, but you’re, like, totally overusing your abilities, and that’s never good.” It was not a first attempt of Sam’s to reason with Castiel after a hunt. Not a single day passed without Cas killing someone with a lot of special effects, or healing somebody with holy power, or at least summoning some fancy weapon for Dean in the heat of a fight.

Now Castiel helped himself to a lollipop – he mojoed it from Gabriel’s pocket, no less, and ignored Sam completely.

“Dude, do you hear me? You gotta stop using your angel mojo in public! It can be dangerous!”

“Bitch” – answered Castiel, without taking the candy out of his mouth.

“Listen, fluffy wings, he’s MY brother you’re talking to, you don’t get to call him names!” argued Dean, a little bit too busy driving to get properly surprised.

“Jerk” answered Castiel, still holding the lollipop.

And while Sam and Dean were too stunned to even tell Castiel to shut up, Gabriel unwrapped another chocolate bar, looking completely innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The idea, that the whole point of Sam and Dean being the vessels is that they love each other enough to show Michael and Lucifer, that the whole fight is pointless, was stolen from Help Verse by blueskypenguin, though I’m not sure it’s exactly what her God had in mind. Regardless, I thank blueskypenguin (whom I’ve never met) and apologize for stealing the idea. Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.
> 
> 2\. The epilogue was my husband’s idea, all of it. So go blame him. All the other mistakes are mine.
> 
> 3\. And happy birthday to my husband.


End file.
